Memories
by yayne
Summary: sequel to Misto's New Owner. John has amnesia and hes no memories what so ever. can the cats and cast try to help him remember the songs or will all their hard work in the video be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

[This takes place after my first real fan fiction, Mistoffelees New Owner. I will be listing the names of the character after the actor for you people who don't know

Chapter 1

It was a stormy day in London. December was around the corner and The Really Useful Group was just finishing up the cats video production, just a few more songs remained to be recorded. Jacob (Mistoffelees) and John (Tugger) had not visited the Jellicle junkyard in a wile, and since they were going to leave soon for other production they wanted to see their friends more than ever. So even through the thick rain they made their way to Jellicle meeting place after work.

"Is this a good idea?" Jake asked his friend as the wind almost blew away his poncho.

"I dunno, I thought it was your idea!" John looked back at the short dancer. John had been running ahead of Jacob for once.

"All I said was that is would be nice to visit Mistoffelees one of these days! You just didn't pay enough attention to understand me."

"You know I don't listen well when I'm trying to play a prank on Michael (Munkustrap)"

"Then why don't you be nice to him for once!"

"It's just too much fun to mess with him!"

"Well I guess for you there's a fine line between funny and mean."

"There's a fine line between everything, like looking gay or straight. You don't know how many times I have been punched out from talking to some hot chick."

"Or when you kissed Rosemary (Bombalurina) during your song."

"How was I supposed to know she had a boyfriend and that he would find the film?"

Jake didn't have time to make a response that would make John look like an idiot. Right then, he heard a loud clang and something fall onto the cement. He looked up from under his hood to see John sprawled out in front of a lamp post.

"John? JOHN?" he ran up to him to make sure he was alright. John was out cold. Jacob looked around; he saw that the junkyard was in eyesight.

"Don't worry, ill get you to Jenny soon," Jake grabbed into Johns arm and began dragging him to the yard.

---

"How is he doing Jenny?" Jacob asked the Gumbie cat as she came out of the infirmary. He had been sitting on a bench for what felt like hours.

"It's just a slight concussion, he will wake up soon," she smiled down at the young dancer. "How did he get hurt?"

"Rammed his head into a lamp post wile we were running in the rain. I had to carry him here all by myself."

"How come you were able to drag him here when he's twice your size?"

"It wasn't easy; it felt like I was carrying Bustopher Jones"

"Oh well, at least you got him here alright."

"Tell that to my aching back."

"Oh I have a something for that," Jenny sat down next to Jake and placed an ice pack on his back.

"Guys, he's waking up!" Demeter called to them. Jake got up and ran inside at record speed. There was Demeter, Victoria, and Tugger crowded around him. Demeter and Victoria were there to treat him; Tugger was there to make sure his best drinking buddy was alright.

"John, how do you feel?" Jenny put a fresh ice pack on his forehead.

"I feel fine, a bit woozy though," he looked around at the cats and human.

"Thank god you're alright," Jake sighed deeply and fell back into a worn chair.

"One question, who are you guys?" he asked. Jake jumped out of the chair and stared at him.

"John, don't you remember us?" Demeter asked him.

"John? I don't know anyone named John."

"You don't know any of us?" Tugger asked him.

"Nope, not at all."

"Amnesia," Jenny looked down at the confused singer. "The blow to the head must have made him loose all his memory. It should come back in maybe an instant or gradually over time."

"So… you don't remember anything?" Jake went over to the padded table where his friend was laying.

"Nothing at all."

"How can we get his memories back? If we don't have a Tugger for the video all this work would have been in vain! And don't even try to step in Tugger; Lynn (choreographer) will neuter you."

"There are a few ways," Jenny pulled a book out of a case and looked through it. "It says here that memories can be retrieved by another blow to the head to just randomly remembering things through familiar objects and sounds. But the blow to the head is out of the question since that started this."

"Could we play some music from cats? He has been hearing that for almost the last year and it should bring back some fun memories of pranks and such."

"Well, I don't know what will work and what wont work. But since he is your best friend, you have to help him until he remembers," Jenny shoved the book into Jakes chest. "This has a few things on amnesia. Tugger honey, go with him since you are close to John too."

"Alright, but I'm not going anywhere near Lynn." Tugger grabbed Johns shirt sleeve and pulled him out of the den with Jake fallowing.

"Where are we going?" John asked as he tried to balance his icepack.

"To my apartment, you have been staying with me for some time."

Jake knew this wouldn't be easy, but how was he going to tell Andrew (if you don't know who he you are the worst cats fan EVER) that their Tugger has amnesia?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake, Tugger and John were inside Jakes apartment trying to help John with the problem at hand.

"Okay, your name is John Partridge; you're an English singer and actor. You are learning to speak German so you can perform in Munich. Remember anything?"

"Not at all."

"Umm, you're now working on a movie of the musical cats. You play the Rum Tum Tugger."

"Isn't that guy Rum Tum Tugger?" he pointed to the main coon who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yes, you're just playing him."

"Kind of weird if you ask me."

"Let's just get on with this. We are about to finish the filming, we just have a few more songs to record. After this you where planning on going to Germany to perform."

"Uh huh, what about the people working with me on this kitty movie thing?"

"Well, I'm part of it as Mr. Mistoffelees. Michael Gruber is my best friend and your favorite person to mess with. There's your fan girl Jo Bingham (Etcetera), and the most evil person on the cast Bryn Walters (Macavity/Plato). There's Elaine Paige (Grizabella) who you like to make old and bottox jokes about."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting, but I still can't recall anything."

"Give up Jake and let me replace him," Tugger called to them. "He can't memorize all these songs in one night. And the choreography is another story."

"But hope springs eternal," Jake looked down at the book Jenny gave him. He tried everything, the cat's music, another blow to the head, now he was trying to give him info on himself and other people he has been around recently.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this," Jake stared at him. Over the time he knew this man he had never spoken like this. "It's just hard to think I'm this person your describing since it's almost like the first time I heard it."

"I got an idea, my project," Jake got up from the table and looked through some piles of clothing lying around.

"What project?" Tugger asked him.

"I'm putting together a project about my career in cats. You know the camera I carry around? I have recorded behind the scene stuff on it since I started as Pouncival."

"So you have recorded some of his pranks on there?"

"Yeah, and more," Jake picked up a small camera and a folder filled with memory cards. "John, come over here, I have a few things to show you."

John sat down next to Tugger as Jake put a memory card inside the camera and connected it to the TV. He pushed a few buttons and the TV screen and the video started.

In this video they were recording the Rum Tum Tugger in the current movie production. Jacob was sitting behind the filming camera after doing his 'terrible bore' line.

"Hey Jakie, what's up?" Jake turned the camera to have a close up of Jo Gibb in her Rumpelteazer outfit.

"Don't call me Jakie, and John told me to record this, I have no idea why," said the familiar voice.

He turned back to them recording his song. They were at the part when he checks out Bombalurina.

"For I only like what I find for myself…" but instead of saying no, he yelled "HELLZ YEAH!" and kissed Rosemary. She fell back laughing as the director (his name escapes me) yelled for them to stop.

"They must have planned this ahead of time," Jake said.

"John, I thought you would actually take this seriously!" he yelled. "Now stop messing around and do it right!"

"I was just having some fun," he sneered as he helped Rose up.

"You want fun? Ill give you fun," he got up from his chair and walked right up to him. He stood face to face with him until the director's fist came in contact with Johns face. He fell onto his back with his hands covering his now bleeding head. The camera started moving to where the scene was. All the actors began grouping around the fallen cat.

"John, you have to remove your hands to see what the damage is," Rose said to him. He moved his hands to show that he nose was bleeding terribly.

"I don't want to see this," John covered his eyes from the bloody scene on the TV.

"Ill put in another…"

"No, I got to go think…" John went over to the coat rack and picked the largest jacket, knowing it had to be his.

"But John…" Jake started.

"But nothing, I'm going out and I'll come back when I want to." He exited the apartment leaving Jake and Tugger.

"Hey Jake…"

"What?"

"Did you ever tell John he's gay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been an hour since John had left and Jacob was getting especially anxious. He never left for long periods of time without calling, but Jake had to keep in mind that this was not the same man he knew just a few hours ago. Like a wondering child, no memory of infancy and just having the ability to take things in, john had no memory of life, and was now taking in this whole new world.. He was now pacing in the little living room with Tugger watching a video of Jacob and Michael training for their cats parts.

"Oooh, fell right on his nose," he laughed as Mike saw him trip during the ending of the tap number from Jenny's song.

"You think John will be alright out there?" Jake asked him.

"Oh course, he's over 6 feet tall and looking depressed, no one will mess with him."

"But I have this feeling…"

"He will be fine."

"But…"

"Stop worrying!"

Jacob crossed his arms and looked out the window. It was still raining by the bucket full and he couldn't see past even a few blocks. He got even more worried when the thought of him getting sick or lost came to mind.

"I need an Advil," he started to rub his temples from all these terrible thoughts.

"I think you need to try some catnip."

Jake rolled his eyes and began looking through the dirty laundry on the floor for his bag of medical supplies. In this process, he had begun throwing clothing right at Tugger, who began to gag when a pair of boxers flew right into his face.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!!!" he yelled when he caught his breath.

---

John walked aimlessly through the dark streets of London. He tried everything to remember his life, family, friends, loves, but his mind was like a chalk bored wiped clean. He looked up at the dark clouds above him; hundreds of gallons of water must be pouring down on London right now.

He looked over at a café across the street; a warm feeling came to him. He saw an image of him and Jake inside there. Jake was spazzing out a bit wile he leaned back lazily. It seemed very familiar but the thought vanished as a random man ran into him. John fell back onto the filthy pavement and looked up at the man who ran into him.

"John?" a deep male voice asked as he pulled him up to his feet. The man looked African American (I'm not sure if this is accurate, it's just that every time I have seen him, which is very few times, he seemed to have dark skin) appeared to be a bit aged, and they where almost the exact same height.

"John, are you okay? I'm sorry about knocking you over; the rain is so thick I couldn't see where I was going."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," he looked nervously down. If he knew this person, he didn't want to hurt them by telling them he had no clue who they are. For one thing he knew was that if he did something stupid to anyone he might have known, it would bite him in the ass later on.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not acting like your normal self."

"I'm fine, I guess."

"I heard that you had a head injury from Victoria when she came for her chess lesson. Did that affect you at all?"

'More than I want you to know.' "Not really…"

"Well, I hope your not lying to me Tugger, old Deuteronomy doesn't like it when people aren't telling him something important." he let out a deep chuckle as he patted him on the back and started walking back down the street.

"Wer sind Sie?" he said to himself as he was alone again. "Wait, did I just speak in a different language?" He had meant to say 'who are you?' but these new words just came out.

He pulled the hood of his coat over his head and tried to conceal his face, to make sure no one else will recognize him. He felt he needed to head back to Jakes apartment, but were is it?

He looked around to see if any of the street signs looked familiar, but it all looked so unfamiliar. He needed to get out of the rain before he could catch a cold or something. He looked over to see a bar was a block away. He pulled out a wallet from one of his jacket pockets and looked inside. He had a bit of money inside, enough for maybe a few beers.

This was just like a normal bar, an old jukebox that worked only half the time, peanuts and popcorn littered the floor, and drunken people saying the strangest things were trying to have an honest game of pool. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink. He looked at his driver's license after showing it to the bartender.

"John Partridge, 6'4, 26 years old, organ donor…" he sighed as put it away and took a swig of his drink. When he got it down, he looked over to the other end of the bar and he swear he saw some chick looking him over.

(DUN DUN DUN!!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tugger woke with a start; he found himself still inside Jakes apartment and lay out on his couch. It was about 8 o'clock by then, so he should have been heading back to the yard. He noticed Jake wasn't there, which was odd for him to be out at this time. The phone began to ring, so Tugs got up and looked at the caller ID to see who it was. It read 'Duke'.

"Who the hell is Duke?" he asked himself. Never once did that name come up during a conversation with John or anybody. Just then, Jacob came in carrying a basket fill with laundry. Tugger guessed he did some cleaning wile he was asleep to take his mind off things. Jake quickly put down the basket to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the hand piece. Even without his cat super hearing; Tugger could hear a man sobbing on the other end of the line. "Duke, are you okay? Alright, I know if you were okay you wouldn't be crying."

Somehow, he was able to figure out what he was saying through the sobbing, which was a feat to Tugger. He talked to him for just a few minuets before hanging up and sighing. Jake picked back up the basket and went over to the couch to begin folding the clothing.

"Who was that?" Tugger asked as he sat next to him.

"John's boyfriend, Duke."

"Wha… WHAT?" If Tugger had been drinking something at that moment, it would have turned into a spit take. "I didn't know he had a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, they met in Germany some time ago and were able to keep up a long distance relationship."

"Why was he crying so hard?"

"Well, I forgot that he was supposed to come for a visit today since he just got a promotion in his job and got a week off. He stopped by a bar to have a drink and he saw John kissing some floozy at the bar."

"MAN! That's not fair! Even the gay guy gets some wile I'm in a dry spell!" Jake stared at Tugger for a moment before returning to the task at hand. "Uhhh, forget about that last part."

"Well, I didn't want to tell him about the amnesia over the phone. He might have not believed me or might have thought John put me up to it."

"So, what are we going to do about John? He could be anywhere right now!"

Tugger was proven wrong, because right at that moment, John walked in soaking wet from the rain. He hung up his coat on an empty hook and looked at the two people… Jellicle and person for a moment.

"What's up?" he asked them.

"What's up? WHAT UP??? I just heard you where kissing some random chick in a bar! Do you have any idea what you just did??" Jake had gotten up from the couch and was almost face to face with John. I say almost because Johns 6'4 and Jakes 5'6.

"I almost got lucky?" memory or not, he can have his idiotic moments.

"NO! You know that you have a whole life that's just been put on hold from this incident! You can't just go around doing things on a whim!"

"I do that all the time and look how I turned out," Tugger said in an annoyingly way. Jake kicked him in the back of the head before returning to his lecture.

"I know you still have some common sense, then why don't you use it?"

"Okay, just one question, why in the world is this so important to you? What in my life could be affected by this?"

"Well, you aren't single."

"Okay, so I just cheated on my girlfriend." Tugger burst out laughing from this. "Okay, why is he laughing?"

"Well, it's something we forgot to tell you…"

"What in the world did you forget to tell me that's so important? Do I have an STD or something like that? So I have some type of cancer or disease?"

"your gay."

John was taken aback for a moment, and then began to laugh a bit. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope."

"Come on, you can't be serious."

"I am."

"You're lying."

"Nope."

"How is this possible?"

"Well, science hasn't figured that yet, but people say it begins in the womb and they're trying to stop it but I say 'if god wants it, let it happen'."

"Amen brother" Tugger said as he raised his fist in the air.

"Prove I'm gay," John said wile crossing his arms. Jake picked up a scrap book that was on an end table beside him and opened it. Inside were pictures from all the productions he has been in over the years. He flipped through some pages to the movie production. He took out a photo and handed it to John.

"Only a gay guy would rehearse the musical he was in wearing only a pair of shorts." (Hehehehe, there really a picture out there of him rehearsing in shorts XD)

"And a guy with a voice like yours can't be straight," Tugger commented.

"Fine, I just want to know this, how did you find out about me and that chick?"

Suddenly, the apartment door swung open with a great force. Tugger, who sensed this in advance but didn't want to say anything, quickly turned back into a normal main coon. John turned around and saw a grown man standing at the doorway with his face stained with tears and a baseball bat in hand.

"Hi Duke."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"John you bastard," Duke got out through his gripped teeth, his grasp tightening around the bat. He had a thick German accent. Tugger and Jake, who knew what was coming, drove under the coffee table to get out of the way. John, still being clueless, stood there staring at his boyfriend (or ex). Duke slowing began to walk over to John, some tears still coming out.

"I trusted you when you left Germany that you wouldn't do anything stupid. You said that nothing would happen over here. And I trusted you when you moved in with another gay guy, no offence to you Jake. Now, I saw you getting busy with that dumb floozy, you're a fraud!"

"I… I…" John began to back up when Duke came too close. He swung the bat at him, which he blocked with his arm. Tugger put his tail around his head so he couldn't he his friend have the crap beaten out of him.

"You're a lair! You promised me nothing would happen!" Duke finally let loose on him, and began chasing John all around the apartment. Jake was thankful that the swings he took on John only hit him and not his stuff. Being a dancer of course, John easily moved through all the furniture but failed to miss the bat. Lady luck wasn't with John today, for Duke was surprisingly nimble and was able to keep up with him. Then, a few sounds of smashing and the bat hitting other objects came up, which freaked Jake out a bit.

This lead on for about an hour, until Duke finally lost all interest on murdering his Ex. He apologized to Jake about the mess his made in his place and left without another word. John, who was now lying on the ground, was still a bit shook up from the whole thing. Jake and Tugger crawled out from under the able to see the damage. Some rugs where kicked up and a few framed posters where tilted a bit. In the kitchen only a few dishes were cracked and the some chairs were on their side.

"Why the hell did I ever fall for that psycho?" John asked as he got up and brushed himself off. He winced a bit as he brushed his side, and he lifted his shirt a bit to show a large bruise was forming.

"He's not psycho, he's was just really overwhelmed to see you cheating."

"No, that's psycho," Tugger said wile changing back to Jellicle form. "I dated this queen once that was visiting from another branch of the tribe. When she found out I'm a swinger she chased me around with barbed wire. I still have a scar from the incident." He brushed some of his mane fur away to show a long thin scar down the side. "It took both Munkustrap and Alonzo to get her off me."

"Whatever, I still say he isn't psycho. All you have to do now John is to get back your memory so you can make it up to him."

"What if I never get back my memory?"

"I know that there is still the John I know inside your mind. You know this too. And one day, today, tomorrow, or next year, he will come back. Face it, this new memory less life will end at one point, so please don't try to screw yourself over any more."

"But what _can _I do?"

"How about going out when it's not raining cats and dogs?" Jake looked down at the rain puddles on the wood flooring that had been tracked in when John and Duke came in. he really needed to finish cleaning up, especially after what Duke did to the place.

"Lets just sleep on this, maybe a bit of rest can help," John suggested. No one could really argue with that, Jake was tired from all his cleaning and worrying, and Tugger wanted to get back to his den to make sure no rain water seeped through. So he said his goodbyes before turning back into the cat form and going through the window.

"So… where do I sleep?" John asked him. Jake went over to the closet and pulled out some blankets and pillows.

"You sleep on the couch," he threw the linens on the laundry covered sofa.

"The _couch_? Isn't there a guest room or something?"

"Nope, I never expected for anyone to move in with me so I just needed one bedroom."

Jake went into his bedroom for the night. John placed the laundry on the coffee table and pulled out some P.J.'s that must have been his, since they were too big to be Jakes. He quickly changed and spread out the blanket and pillows. It was kind of hard for him to fall asleep, his head was throbbing and a stinging pain came from were he hit to street light. But he eventually drifted off to sleep.

---

John soon found himself in a shady city street. He could tell he wasn't in London anymore, since he had just been wondering the streets an hour before and nothing here looked familiar. Almost all the buildings around him were made of dark brick and the street signs he saw weren't in English. He began walking down the street, wondering where in the world he was.

He came across a building that looked like a bar, since it was loud and reeked of alcohol. A sudden burst of light came through the doorway, and someone was thrown out into the street. There was some yelling and cursing, or sounded like it, and the door was slammed shut. He walked over to the thrown out person to see what was wrong.

They had been thrown right into a mud puddle in the road, which made John feel some pity for them. He reached out his hands and helped this person to their feet. It was a man, a few inches shorter than him and was quite handsome.

"What happened?" he asked him after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"I was in this bar," this man started, he had a thick German accent. "And these guys were talking to me, and since we had all been drinking, we were a bit too talkative. I told them that I was gay and they went ape shit and threw me out."

"Just for saying that?" John asked.

"Yeah, they must have been homophobes or something…"

"Well, my name is John, what's yours?" he held out his hand for a hand shake.

"My name is Duke." He took his hand in his muddy one, and at that moment, John had that warm feeling in his heart again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John woke up to be face to face with a pair of bright brown eyes. It took him a few moments to register that something was staring at him very closely, a bit too close for comfort.

"GAH!" he yelled as he sat up and scooted away from whoever it was. "What the hell?"

"Morning sleepy head," Mr. Mistoffelees said as he laughed at Johns freak out. "Or should I say afternoon."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Jakes apartment??" he screamed.

"Wow, you really can't remember anything; I just thought Jake was pulling my leg."

"Answer my questions!!"

"I'm the one and only magical Mr. Mistoffelees, but you may call me Misto. I'm here because Jake sent Tugger with a message that he needed someone to look after you wile he's at work."

John now calmed down a bit; he had a feeling that this cat was a friend. He looked at the clock on the wall; it was around 12:30.

"I've been here for a few hours now; I never thought that amnesia would affect you so much."

"How could you know how much this affected me just from my sleep?"

"You used to talk in your sleep, when I arrived you were as silent as a bat during the day."

"Then why were you staring at me so closely? That gave me a heart attack."

"I was bored."

John heaved a sigh; this was going to be a long day for him. He picked up the TV remote and turned it on; he didn't feel like making small talk at the moment. He turned it to the news since he didn't know which show was good or not.

"There was a grand heist today in one of the banks of Britain, as almost 1,000,000 pounds were stolen," the news reporter said. "There was almost no evidence found on the crime scene, and no one knew the money was missing until a worker checked the vault. This is truly going to be a big job for the Scotland Yard."

"Macavity," Mistoffelees said, knowing that only he could pull off something like that.

"Who's Macavity?" John asked him.

"He's one of the biggest villains in Europe since Growltiger, the terror of the Thames. He pulls off grand heists with almost no or little evidence left behind. Also, he's Tugger's half brother."

"How is it possible for him to pull off something like that?"

"If we knew, he would have been brought down long ago," Mistoffelees said. "We think he's a magical cat, like me, who could pull anything off without being caught."

"Wow, you Jellicles are freaks."

This was not a good thing to say at the moment. Misto glared at him, his eyes turning a bright gold, and something very cold came down onto him. John was drenched in freezing cold water, which Misto formed right over his head.

"We aren't freaks, we developed just like you humans, and driven into hiding by humans just like all the other species like us."

"If you can do something like that, you're a freak."

Why can't he just shut up?

---

"Morning Andrew," Jacob casually greeted the composer as he entered the set, himself in full costume and Tugger behind him just as himself.

"Hello Jacob," he said back to him. Jake then noticed some dark rings under his eyes.

"Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

"Well, my daughter Isabella is teething now and she keep Madeline and me up all night."

"Tough break, I hope that you'll be able to function today."

"I hope so too."

Jake and Tugger both made their way over to the TSE 1 where the former and John used to hang out during breaks. They sat down and began to stretch with all the others; hopefully no one would notice that 'John's costume' was really Tugger's fur.

"Remember, keep your tail and ears still," Jake told him before going above the stage for his grand entrance. Tugger just shrugged and got into his place on the pile of junk. The lights were almost completely shut off as they began filming the close up shot of Munkustrap and Demeter. It panned out as Tugger kicked off the song.

It went pretty smoothly, Tugger knew all the moves by heart and he didn't give anything away about him not being John. Not even Jo Brightham (Etcetera) and Leah Morland (Electra) were fooled when Tugger had his arms around them. Jake was very relieved when the song ended and they were able to relax a bit. But a thought came to mind, things were going a bit _too _smooth.

"Something's up Tugger," Jake said as he fixed up his wig. "Nothing can go this smooth."

"Dude, don't jinx a good thing," was the only response Tugger gave him wile pretending to adjust his mane.

"I'm not going to jinx it."

He couldn't be more wrong.

---

Ken Page (old Deuteronomy) was walking through one of the hallways in the studio looking for Elaine Paige (Grizabella) for the next scene. As he was walking, he was looking down to make sure he wasn't stepping on the hem of his shaggy coat, which happened many times before when he was on Broadway. As he was walking, he spotted something sticking out from under one of the storage boxes.

"What's this?" he said to himself as he bent down the best he could and pulled it out. It was Johns costume; wrinkles were covering it and looked as it hasn't been worn for a day or more. He also pulled out the wig and accessories that completed the whole thing.

"But I just saw him, how could his costume be here?" he then remembered back to the song, he recalled that when John was looking into his eyes, his eyes were green, but John had blue the last time he checked. Something was defiantly up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jake unlocked the apartment door and let himself and Tugger inside. He found his apartment dripping with cold water, the carpet was soaking wet as the furniture was not any better.

"What happened in here?" Jake gasped as he saw the mess.

He then heard some noises coming from his own bedroom. Cautiously, they made their way over to his bedroom door and opened it a crack. Inside, John was standing in front of one of the windows with his hands in the air like a defensive gesture; his PJs were soaked to the bone. Mistoffelees stood at the other end, his hands getting ready to send another stream of freezing water through the air to him. The bedroom itself was as soaked as the rest of the place.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO MY APARTMENT??" he yelled at the top of his lungs as the door flew open.

"HE STARTED IT!" Misto pointed to John, who was now starting to shiver.

"N- N- NO! Y- Y- YOU STARTED IT!" John pointed back at Misto.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I JUST WANT MY APARTMENT NICE AND DRY AGAIN!"

With just a flick of his wrist, Misto made everything in his apartment look like it did before; no trace of their water war was left anywhere. Well, John was still shivering, but at least he knew that the fight was over.

"What started this whole thing?" Jake asked them.

"Well, John called the Jellicle freaks, so I sprayed him with water, and it took off from there," Misto explained.

"Why did you call us freaks?" Tugger asked him.

"Because, anything that can pull off a heist with magical powers like Mr. Tuxy-Butt is a freakish whatthefuck." Yet another stream of water came from Misto's paws and hit John like Robin Hoods arrow to a bulls-eye.

"What is he talking about Misto?" Jake asked the magician.

"We saw on the news that Macavity had another heist, so I explained a few things about us magical cats and he started ripping on the while tribe."

"Not the _whole _tribe, just the freaks of nature," John said mockingly. Yet again, a stream of water was sent over to him soaking him even more.

"Misto, stop it," Jake placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Just know this, I'm not baby sitting him again," he straightened out his coat a bit before turning into a cat and leaving.

"So, did you finish that cat movie thing?" John asked them as he looked through some laundry for some dry clothing.

"No, Elaine got a sore throat so we have a few days off. Lucky, aren't we?" Jake told him.

"Very lucky."

"HEY JOHNNY!" Tugger wrapped his arm around his friend. "How about we go out and get smashed? Maybe getting drunk can help you recall something."

"Well didn't alcohol get him into enough trouble with Duke?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but he can't getting more trouble with him. What do you say, buddy?"

"Whatever you say," Tugger was getting on Johns nerves, but if he agreed to drink he might shut up.

---

"Two beers and a ginger ale, I'm the designated driver," Jake ordered the drinks and flashed three IDs, one of them obviously fake. On the way to the bar, Tugger stopped at the junkyard to ask Misto to make him look like a human for the night.

"Cheer up buddy!" Tugger nudged John a bit, who was now sulking. "Come on! We have a few days off from work; getting drunk is something that can make anyone happy!"

"You know alcohol also causes a lot of deaths in this world," Jake said as he brought his friends the drinks.

"At least we have you to keep control of us," Tugger smiled at him as he took the beers.

"Yeah, a 5'6 midget trying to manage two 6'4 giants."

"You're not a midget, you're just small."

"You're just saying that because you're best friend is the same height and if you make fun of me Misto will burn off your mane."

"You got me there."

"So, how did this 'Jellicles meet humans' happen?" John asked them.

"Well, some time ago I adopted Mistoffelees without knowing it," Jake started to explain. "One thing lead to another and he ran away and after a few days we gave up. But then a friend of mine saw him in an alleyway in Jellicle form and very sick. We brought him home and took care of him, and yet again one thing lead to another and his sister Victoria and I got hurt. So in the end, Misto and Vicky came to work with us so we could have a good excuse of missing a few days of work."

(This next part I accidentally left out of the last fic)

"Then during a tribe to punish Vicky and Misto for letting the secret out, our friend john miller came around and told us that Jellylorum, many years before, accidentally showed herself to her owner TS Eliot, his wife, and John M. himself. That's how Eliot got his poetry, he met the real Jellicles and some cats that are now dead gave him predictions of who's going to be in the future so he could write poems about them. And because of this, they let them off with a warning. And that's how CATS and our whole story came to be."

"Wait… didn't we stop at a café wile searching for him?" John asked him. Both Jake and Tugger did a spit take and stared at him. "What?"

"You remember that?" they both asked in unison.

"Yeah…"

"John," Jake reached across the table and gently grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to be 'dramatic'. "You're starting to remember things."

"Uh, yeah…"

"A TOAST TO REMEMBERING THINGS!" Tugger cheered as he bumped his and John's beer together before taking a big swig.

"So, what else do you remember?" Jake asked him. One thing he didn't know, the bartender got a few drinks mixed up.

(Sorry, I have a habit of leaving things off at cliff hangers like this)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So by the end of the night, Jake was almost passed out from accidentally drinking a few spritzers (spritzer sprite lemon white wine) and John and Tugger were trying to decide if they should drive or walk home tonight.

"Dude… I'm telling you, you can hardly walk straight, let's drive," Tugger said wile trying to keep his balance.

"No, I dun want to get a DUI," John responded. "Anyways, I don't want someone barfing inside my car; I just got out all the cat hair."

"Come on, just drive slowly."

"No, I don't care if I can't walk straight, our designated driver is drunk now and we have to walk."

"Fine, just pay the tab and let's go, its getting kind of dark." John opened his wallet to see that he had no money left. He padded down his pockets to find any loose change, but he really had nothing left.

"Well, Jake would understand if I were to borrow some cash from him to pay…" John reached into his now passed out friends pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it to see a photo was sticking out. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It was of himself, only with a beard, Jake, and some other man (Michael Gruber AKA Munkustrap) were grouped together in it. He folded it back up and tucked it back inside.

"So does he have enough?" John looked to his side to see Tugger was looking over his shoulder.

"I think," he pulled out a few bills and placed them on the counter. "Come on, help me get him up."

---

So now John and Tugger are walking down the street, Jake is between them and one of his arms is draped over their shoulders.

"So I'm guessing from his conduction we had a good night," Tugger joked as Jake was completely out cold.

"I guess, but he's going to be bitching in the morning from the hangover. I remember that at one point we went out to get drunk and the next day he couldn't stop yelling."

"Oh right, I remember that there was a costume party at a hotel and we were invited, and we all got drunk and threw one of the bell boys into the pool because he called you and Jake fags."

"Yeah, that was a fun night," John laughed. So he was getting nicer now that a few happy memories came back.

"So much fun and I didn't even need a costume! I got so many human girls numbers; I swear if I was human at least half of them would be pregnant by now."

"You are the biggest player since… players were invented," John started to laugh uncontrollably.

The, a loud sinister laugh was hear all around them. The two guys almost dropped Jake when they heard this. Then, flashes of red and black came from every direction.

"MACAVITY!" Tugger yelled, almost perfectly imitating Demeter.

Then, he appeared right in front of them, all his Hench cats were gathered around with evil smirks on their faces.

"Nice to see you Tugger, and you John," Macavity said in his deep, wicked voice.

"Hey fuzzy butt, leave us alone," Tugger was still as drunk as hell.

"No. You see, now that you two are drunk and he's out cold, I can easily now take you all back to my headquarters for some painful games."

"Oh, like hell bro," Tugger laughed again. "I won't go to your filthy headquarters for all the smoking hot chicks in the world!"

"You left me no choice."

All of the Hench cats now grouped around the three drunks and began closing in. Tugger took Jakes arm off his back and helped John support him. Then, he let loose on all the cats. He swung his leg out and knocked back some of them. He turned around and knocked out some of them that were going to attack John and Jake. So by the end of it, all the Hench cats were down and all that was left was Macavity himself.

"Ill just have to take care of you myself!" Mac reached out his arm and waved his hand in front of his brother's face, just as he did to Munkustrap some time ago. But this time, he wasn't getting hypnotized, he just stood there laughing.

"You know that doesn't work when someone drunk," he laughed. Tugger the swung his leg out to his brother and knocked him back. They both began to have a battle royal, which John joined in after propping Jake up against a wall. Macavity met his match; he never knew that his brother and his friend could fight so well wile intoxicated. So after a few good blows, Macavity disappeared along with the unconscious bodies of his workers.

"God that was fun," John said wile picking up Jake.

"Yeah, we should fight drunk more often!" Tugger replied.

So Tugger took his half of Jakes weight and began walking, or more like wobbling, back to the apartment. Now, there's just one more thing to take care of before I can end this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Duke looked back down at the bus schedule that was in his hand. At any moment his bus should be arriving to take him to the airport and back to Germany. He felt a huge weight was pressing down on his heart, something was telling him not to go.

"Why should I stay when there's no one here for me?" he asked himself. He looked up to see his bus pulled up to the station. He picked up his suitcase and backpack and began walking over to it.

Then, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist which restrained him from moving.

"LET GO OF ME!" he yelled as he tried to knock back whoever was holding on to him.

"Not until you forgive me!" this voice was all too familiar to him.

"IN HELL JOHN PARTRIDGE!" he yelled as he thrashed.

"Just listen!" John turned him and around and placed his hands on his arms, forcing him to stay in place. "It was not me when I kissed that girl. You should believe me when I say that."

"How? HOW?" he screamed, tears were now coming down his face.

"This may sound crazy, but I recently suffered a head injury and for a few days I wasn't myself. Please believe me."

"HOW CAN I?"

"Because I love you."

Duke didn't feel like struggling anymore. He dropped his suitcase and gave up this fight. John gently embraced him wile apologizing over and over again.

From a few yards away, both Tugger and Jake were sitting on one of the benches witnessing all of this unfold in front of them. Misto had extended the spell to last a few more hours so Tugger could hang out with John and Duke for a wile.

"What do you think Tugs?" Jake asked him. "Are they going to be alright?"

"I'm going to be sick," Tugger wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"From what? The hangover from last night or from watching this fluffy scene?"

"Both."

So Jake began to laugh a bit, he was so thankful that everything worked out for the better. John had all his memory back, Duke had forgiven him, and no one knew what happened.

"Uh Jake," he turned around to see Ken was looming over him. "I thought I would find you here."

"Hi Ken, what are you doing here," Jake asked.

"Well, I was wondering, why was Tugger a substitute for John yesterday?"

Jake and Tugger with glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Ken, it's a very long story."


End file.
